simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lisa, a vegetariana
Sequência de Abertura 'Quadro Negro:' THE BOYS ROOM IS NOT A WATER PARK (o quarto dos meninos não é um parque aquático) 'Piada do Sofá:' A família chega na sala e senta no sofá na forma de "vultos cinzas". Braços robóticos de pintura, tipo aqueles das fábricas automotivas, aparecem e aplicam spray colorido nos personagens. Por último, um dos braços aplica as pupilas dos olhos (bolinhas pretas). Sinopse thumb|147px Lisa percebe que é errado comer animais depois de um dia com um filhote de ovelha em um zoológico local. Jurar nunca mais comer carne acaba sendo uma decisão controversa para Lisa, já que todos à sua volta parecem encorajar o consumo de carne. Na escola, Lisa é obrigada a assistir um filme politicamente inclinado ao consumo de carne e no almoço come apenas o pão do cachorro-quente. Em casa, ela precisa tolerar os planos de Homer para um grandioso churrasco. Depois de brigar com a família por causa de sua crença, Lisa foge para o Kwik-E-Mart, onde ela descobre um espírito semelhante em Apu, que além de ser vegetariano convicto, não come ovos nem queijo. Lisa também conhece dois outros vegetarianos, Paul e Linda McCartney, que explicam que além de ser importante manter suas convicções sobre o vegetarianismo, ela também deve tolerar a opção dos outros. Sabendo que Paul e Linda tem razão, Lisa faz as pazes com Homer e eles aceitam o ponto de vista um do outro. Enredo thumb No carro estão: Lisa, Homer, Marge, Bart, Vovô e Maggie Vovô: Já chegamos? Homer: Não Vovô: Já chegamos? Homer: Não Vovô: Já chegamos? Homer: Não Vovô: aonde é que nos vamos? Lisa: estamos indo a vila dos velhos contos vovô, o parque de diversões para nenéns. Vovô: há, me deixem aqui no carro com a janela aberta. Homer: esse é o plano Marge: acho muito legal fazermos uma coisa para a Maggie se divertir, além disso, acho que a vila dos velhos contos é um bom lugar para todos se divertirem dos 8 aos (Marge olha para o vovô) ah só Deus sabe.thumb|left Os Simpsons, menos o vovó, entram na vila e diversas coisas sem importância acontecem, até que eles vão ao zoológico de pequenos animais: Homer: come a lata, come essa lata (fala a um bode), ah vamos lá. Marge: você deve dar os grãos daquela maquina ali. Marge coloca uma moeda na maquina e toda comida cai na Maggie, os animais vão a Maggie e então só sobra à chupeta dela Marge: puxa! E então Maggie sai dos pelos de uma alpaca. thumb|Convite do Churrasco do Homer Os Simpsons chegam a uma parte onde vêem uma ovelha (todos falam: ah), olham para o lado e vêem uma ovelha mais linda (falam: aah), olham para o lado novamente e vêem uma ovelha ainda mais bonitinha (falam: aaah), a primeira ovelha entra na frente da outra, Homer a empurra e fala (sai daí!) e fala ah de novo. Lisa agradando o cordeirinho: Lisa: ah, que gracinha, olha como ele é bonitinho, eu te adoro. Marge: (rindo) viu, foi muito boa ideia termos vindo aqui. Megafone: atenção famílias, os seguintes carros entraram sem pagar... Os Simpsons chagam em casa dessem do carro e Homer percebe que a Família Flanders esta fazendo um churrasco Homer fica bravo: Homer: ei Flanders! Você fez um churrasco para a família e não me convidou! Ned Flanders: puxa Homer, isso é um negócio estritamente familiar, trouxe meus parentes do mundo inteiro (apresenta vários parentes) Homer: não acredito que não tenha me convidado depois que pintei aquelas listras legais no seu carro, já sei, vou fazer o meu churrasco, o maior churrasco que essa cidade já viu e só vou convidar quem eu quiser, você vai ver. Ned Flanders: posso ir? Homer: claro, D’oh! thumb|left Na sala de jantar estão: Lisa, Homer, Marge, Bart, e Maggie que estão comendo costeletas de cordeiro. Homer: esse churrasco vai dar trabalho mais eu acho que você vai topar Marge. Marge: bem pode ser uma oportunidade de conhecer os visinhos fora do tribunal Homer: sabe o que deve servir (aponta para o prato) mais costeletas de cordeiro são formidáveis. Marge: ora, obrigado Homer agora só falta dizer que o outro ingrediente é o sal. Depois de um tempo Lisa olha para seu prato e imagina o cordeiro do parque falando: Cordeiro: por favor, Lisa eu pensei que você me amava, amava mééé. Marge: que foi Lisa, não pegou costeletas de cordeiro. Lisa: não posso, não posso comer um pobre cordeirinho. Homer: Lisa controle-se é cordeiro e não um cordeiro Lisa: qual é a diferença entre esse e aquele que me beijou. Bart: esse ta assado e temperado. (enfia o cordeiro na boca) Marge: Bart coma direito! Muito bem Lisa, se não quer costeletas de cordeiro tem outras coisa que posso fazer; peito de galinha; carne assada; cachorro-quente... Lisa: não, não posso, não posso comer nada disso! Homer: espera, espera, espera ai, péra ai, Lisa querida, esta dizendo que nunca mais vai comer carne de animais? E que tal bacon? Lisa: não Homer: presunto? Lisa: não Homer: costeleta? Lisa: pai, tudo isso vem do mesmo animal. Homer: (risada) esta bem minha filha, um maravilhoso e mágico animalzinho (mais risadas). Bart: a Lisa tem toda a razão, pai, comer carne é muito ruim. Bart esfrega a carne na cara de Lisa, ela diz: para e joga a carne, que cai na boca de Homer, Bart diz: Bart: Péra ai, essa costeleta é minha E os dois começam a brigar pela carne como dois cachorros. Lisa olha para eles e fica triste. Na sala de aula estão: Lisa, a turma e a professora senhorita Hoover. Lisa: ah, minha família não entende minha opção pelo vegetarianismo. (fala a uma amiga), para eles as escolas publicas são uma fonte de esclarecimento. Senhorita Hoover: classe, hora da dessecação de minhocas. A turma festeja. Lisa olha com dó para a minhoca. Enquanto a senhorita Hoover da às instruções Lisa ouve a minhoca falar: Minhoca: Lisa eu já te fiz algum mal? Lisa: por que ela fala como um cordeiro? Lisa pega a faca para cortar a minhoca, mas não consegue. Lisa: senhorita Hoover, eu acho que não posso dessecar um animal, acho errado. Senhorita Hoover: esta bem, Lisa, eu respeito sua objeção moral (ao falar isso ela aperta um botão escrito: alarme de opinião independente.) Na cantina esta Lisa e a cozinheira Lisa vê todos os alimentos e todos têm carne. Lisa: ah, desculpe, não tem nada ai que não tenha carne? Cozinheira: que tal repolho recheado. Lisa: bom, eu acho que você devia ter uma alternativa vegetariana. A cozinheira pega um cachorro-quente tira a vina e joga o pão no prato de Lisa. Cozinheira: é uma delicia, rico em proteína. Lisa: você lembra de quando foi que perdeu o amor por esse trabalho. A cozinheira olha para Lisa e aperta o mesmo botão escrito: alarme de opinião independente. Na sala de TV da casa esta o Bart e a Lisa, eles estão assistindo Comichão e Coçadinha (um desenho animado onde o rato chama-se Comichão e o gato chama-se Coçadinha). No episodio Coçadinha come a própria barriga e então explode. Bart: (muita, muita risada) Lisa: nunca tinha percebido, mas alguns desses desenhos do Comichão e Coçadinha dão a entender que a violência contra os animais é engraçado. Bart: o quê? Desenhos não têm mensagem nenhuma, Lisa, são um amontoado de coisas engraçadas, é como quando as pessoas se machucam, você sabe. Após a fala de Bart, Homer entra na sala batendo a porta na cara de Bart. Homer: crianças, acabei de receber os convites da gráfica. Homer da o convite a Lisa que lê: Lisa: “Venha para o CCCHURRASCO do Homer, o C extra significa: traga sua bebida” Bart: tem um C a mais. Homer: erro da gráfica. Lisa: pai não pode fazer outro tipo de festa onde não se sirva carne? Homer: mas as pessoas normais adoram carne. Se eu fosse a um churrasco onde não houvesse carne eu diria: “ ei pústula cadê a carne”, eu quero que as pessoas fiquem impressionadas. Não se conquistam amigos com salada. E então Homer e Bartthumb começaram dançar, cantando: salada não leva a nada, salada não leva a nada, de repente a Marge aparece dançando e cantando a mesma musica. Lisa fala: Lisa: mãe! Marge: fiquei empolgada com o ritmo. Na escola esta a turma o diretor e a Lisa Diretor: bom dia classe, uma certa agitadora que em nome da privacidade chamaremos de Lisa S. não, não isso é obvio de mais, digamos a L. Simpson. (todos olham para Lisa) levantou questões de certas políticas escolares, por isso, no interesse de criar um dialogo aberto, fiquem quietos e vejam o filme. Então o diretor passou um documentário chamado “A carne e você: parceiros na liberdade” que mostra como a carne chega a você. Após o termino do documentário Lisa falou: Lisa: não podem seriamente esperar que engulamos essa bobagem. Diretor: e agora como oferta especial, cortesia do comitê da carne, por favor, sirvam-se a vontade.(mostra uma mesa carnes e pratos) Todos se levantam para comer carne menos Lisa. Em frente à casa esta cheio de carros de pessoas chagando ao espetacular churrasco de Homer. No quintal esta cheio de gente, Homer esta louco para colocar a carne no fogo, quando ele vai colocar a primeira carne Lisa fala: Lisa: espere, pai, boas novas para todos, não precisam comer carne, fiz sopa de legumes pra todo mundo. Todos fizeram comentários como “não vai ter carne?” ou “do que ela esta falando?” e também “nem gosto de sopa de legumes”. Lisa: é sopa de tomate servida geladinha. Todos apontaram e riram para Lisa, que se trancou no quarto. As pessoas estavam adorando a carne. E então Homer disse: Homer: muito bem pessoal, chegou a hora que todos esperavam. (ele mostrou um porco assado de dar água na boca) O ponto alto: o porco. Todos: thumb|leftuauuu! Ned Flanders estava cumprimentando Homer quando Lisa, com o cortador de grama, saiu destruindo tudo em seu caminho. Marge gritou: Marge: Bart! não! Bart: o quê foi? Não fiz nada. Marge: desculpe é a força do hábito. Lisa! Não! Mas Lisa joga o porco pelo morro. Ele cai no rio e fica preso na represa que com a pressão faz o porco sair voando. No quintal novamente, Homer vasculha o céu com um binóculo a procura do porco Bart: desiste, pai, o porco não vai voltar. Homer joga o binóculo no lixo, vai até Lisa e fala: Homer: Lisa, você arruinou meu churrasco! Exijo que peça desculpas agora. Lisa: eu já mais pedirei desculpas, porque estava defendendo uma boa causa, e você estava thumberrado, errado, errado. Agora com licença eu vou para o meu quarto. Homer: já chega, vá para o seu quarto! Na mesa do café da manhã estão: Lisa, Homer, Marge, Bart, e Maggie. E Homer fala: Homer: Marge, já que não estou falando com Lisa, peça a ela que me passe o suco. Marge: ah, por favor passe o suco para seu pai. Lisa: Bart, diga ao papai que só passo o suco se não for pra usar em produtos de carne. Bart: vai jogar sua salsicha no suco? Homer: Marge, diga ao Bart que só quero beber meu copo de suco como faço todas as manhãs. Marge: diga você, você esta de mal é com a thumb|leftLisa e não com ele. Homer: Bart, agradeça sua mãe por me lembrar. Marge: Homer, não esta de mal comigo, eu ouvi o que você falou. Homer: Lisa, diga a sua mãe que não me encha. Bart: pai, o senhor esta de mal com a Lisa Homer: Bart vá pro quarto! Lisa: porque não o engole papai! Homer: não preciso de suas sugestões, sua estraga churrasco, sua ignorante metida à sabichona! Lisa: chega! Eu não posso morar numa casa com esse carnívoro pré-histórico Lisa sai de casa muito brava. Após ela sair Homer diz: Homer: que besteira vá para o quarto! Na rua todos tiram sarro da Lisa. Ela vai ao Kwik-E-Mart, (Uma lojinha onde o dono chama-se Apu e é hinduísta) olha a vitrine e vê deliciosos cachorros-quentes. Lisa: o mundo inteiro quer me obrigar a comer carne. Não consigo lutar contra isso! Ela entra na loja e come um cachorro-quente, e grita: Lisa: estão felizes agora! Apu: estou vendo pelos gritos que gostou dos meus cachorros de soja. Lisa: soja? Apu: soja sim, não tem carne, é só um terço da gordura da salsicha comum. Desde que eu fiz a troca ninguém notou. Lisa: mas por quê? Apu Apu: porque eu sou vegetariano. Vem vou mostrar uma coisa Lisa. Apu abre uma porta secreta atrás de uma geladeira e lá tem um jardim da paz. Lisa: nossa, Apu, que lindo. Apu: é para aqui que eu thumbvenho quando preciso fugir do mundo moderno. Eu sei que não é fácil ser vegetariano, Lisa. Lisa: foi por isso eu fugi de casa. Quando esses tolos vão aprender que pode ser completamente saudável apenas comendo vegetais, frutas, grãos e queijo. Apu: eca! Queijo! Lisa: você não come queijo, Apu? Apu: não, não, não, não, não como nada que venha de animais. Lisa: ah, então você deve me considerar um monstro. Apu: é, na verdade eu acho isso, mas há muito tempo que eu aprendi, Lisa, a tolerar os outros, invés de querer impor a minha opinião sobre eles. Lisa: acho que dei muito duro em cima de muita gente, especialmente meu pai. Obrigado Apu. Lisa sai do Kwik-E-Mart e seu pai esta do lado de fora procurando ela. Lisa: oi papai, procurava por mim? Homer: eu não sei. Você me procurava? Lisa: não sei. Homer: oh, Lisa, eu procurava você, pra me desculpar. Eu não sei exatamente o que deu errado, mas eu sei que é sempre culpa minha. Lisa: na verdade papai, eu estava errada. Homer: que? Lisa: também. Homer: a ta. Lisa: eu ainda mantenho a minha crença, mas não concordo com o que fiz. Desculpa ter estragado seu churrasco. Homer: ah, eu entendo querida, eu costumava ter minhas crenças também. Os dois se abraçam. Homer fala: Homer: vamos lá, eu te dou uma carona de cavalinho... Ou melhor... De alfacinho. E os dois vão felizes para casa. Curiosidades thumb * A música tocada na cena final do episódio é Maybe I'm Amazed - Wings/Paul McCartney. * Este episódio foi considerado por muitos fanáticos dos Simpsons, uns dos episódios que mais é reprisado no canal Fox onde passa Os Simpsons. * Paul e Linda McCartney aceitaram participar deste episódio com a condição de que Lisa continuasse a ser vegetariana nos episódios seguintes. Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Assistir Online: Episódio disponível em: 7ª Temporada Ep. 5 Sétima Temporada en:Lisa the Vegetarian es:Lisa the Vegetarian fr:Lisa la végétarienne pl:Lisa the Vegetarian uk:Ліса-вегетеріанка Categoria:Episodios Comichão e Coçadinha